Dance with me
by Enx2103
Summary: “Dancing with me is romantic?” He asked slowing down and pulling over.“I don’t have much of an option. Come on, the songs almost over!” she said running out of the car. Songfic- oneshot. R


**Dance with me  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Fearless by Taylor Swift or LWD.  
**AN:**I'm sorry I've been doing so many Song Fics lately (there's a few more to come) But I can't help it! When I listen to my iPod I can usually picture Dasey in all these songs!  
**Enjoy  
**

* * *

It was beautiful. She loved the rain. It was pouring out, no one else on the road She smiled looking out the window.

"How can you possibly smile at a time like this? I'm surprised you're not yelling at me, telling me that I'm not paying attention to the road Case."

She completely ignored him. She didn't want to argue with him. She was too caught up in the moment.  
She ran her fingers over the white fabric of her dress. They had just came back from a school dance.

She barely got to enjoy herself when her mom called "Casey, get Derek and come home as soon as possible. A big storms coming in and I don't want you guys driving through it!" were Nora's strict directions.

But lo and behold, that's exactly what they were doing.

She looked over at him and he ran his fingers through his damp hair. He looked adorable with a few strands sticking to his forehead.

"Why are you staring at me Spacey?" he asked staring at the road ahead of him.

"No reason." She answered.

"Its slowing down." He said chewing on his bottom lip.

"And we didn't crash. Congrats." She said laughing, turning up the radio.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

_  
_"Why are we listening to sappy chick music?"

"Because it's my favorite song."

"Why? It's just talking about the rain. What kind of song is that?" He asked.

"Well it fits doesn't it?"

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

"Yeah, I guess. Cause you're so in love with me and my sexy hair Casey." He said smirking.

"You got me." She said shrugging. Even thought he was being sarcastic, he was completely right. "Dance with me." She said looking right at him.

"What?" He said raising an eyebrow.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

She rolled her eyes. "You heard me." She said unbuckling her seat belt. "Dance with me. Please?" She said adding the puppy dog pout.

"Case, it's still raining. Put your seat belt back on."

"Der-ek!" she whined. He smirked.

"What spacey?"

"Come one. I got all dressed up tonight to dance. I only danced one song before mom called. Plus I'm a girl, dancing in the rain is so romantic!"She pleaded.

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory_

"Dancing with me is romantic?" He asked slowing down and pulling over.

"I don't have much of an option. Come on, the songs almost over!" she said running out of the car.

He slowly got out and saw her spinning around embracing the rain. He leaned against the hood of the car and just watched her. Her usually straight hair was now beautifully curly, sticking to her smiling face. The rain was lightly falling and in her white dress she practically looked like an angel.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearlessy_

She spun around until she's right in front of him. He offers her a hand and she gladly takes it. He spins her around a few more times, and somehow she doesn't fall. When it comes to dancing she's flawless, anything else, she's clumsy. He can't help but smile (even though he won't even admit it!) He pulls her soaked body towards him and she sings the lyrics to him.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless._

He cups her face and does exactly what she says. In the rain, dancing under the stars, already soaking wet they share their first kiss. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were lost in his messy now tangled hair. The moment was way to sappy for Derek's taste but it was so worth it.

"I can't believe you just did that." She whispered against his lips.

"Ehh, I can't believe you just made me dance with you in the middle of the highway in a storm." He said shrugging.

She rolled her eyes and started to shiver, the rain was really getting to her.

"Come on, let's go home." He said pulling away from her.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

He got in the car and turned on the heater (he didn't want her to get sick now)

"So that never happened." He said driving again.

Her smile faded. Of course, it was only a onetime thing.

"Sure thing Der." She said with blushing red cheeks of embarrassment.

"Next time we are so going to a hockey game or something." He said smirking. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Then again, he is Derek! His main goal was to drive her crazy.

"Next time?"

"Well yeah. I just danced in the rain for you, do you know what that does to my manliness?" He said sarcastically and she smiled. One of those real genuine smiles that light up the whole night.

"So you're going to a Leafs game with me." He stated.

"You're not even gonna ask?" She complained, catching on.

"Ugh. Fine," He said pulling into the driveway.

"Come with me to the Leafs game?" He asked softly before getting out of the car, walking over to her side.

"Sure." She said getting out of the slipping on the wet pavement, but he caught her of course.

"Klutz." He whispered walking away from her (rather quickly- he knew the raft of Casey McDonalds too well.)

"Oh no you didn't Venturi." She yelled after him.

But he was already inside.  
"I expect chicken soup tomorrow Casey!" he yelled running up the stairs

She stopped. "Chicken soup? She asked confused.

"Well yeah." He said leaning against his door frame, "I'm sure you got me sick tonight out in the rain, so, chicken soup tomorrow!" he said.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. And caught up to him.

"Only if you make me some too." She said.

"Deal." He said . And this time she got on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his.

She was fearless.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you think? I sort of loved it. Review!


End file.
